1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition used for treating and preventing cancers and the preparation thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cell differentiation agent (CDA-II) obtained from fresh urine, and the method for the preparation thereof. The pharmaceutical composition according to the present invention is effective in treating and preventing cancers.
According to the present invention, CDA-II can correct the ternary methylation enzymes in cancer cells from their abnormal state, thereby promote terminal differentiation of the cancer cells to achieve desired therapeutic effects. This method for treating cancer aimed at eliminating the cause of the disease is effective as demonstrated by clinical trails. CDA-II antagonizes the function of a cancer specific protein bonded to the ternary methylation enzymes of cancer cells, therefore, the method of the present invention is highly selective and has no adverse effect. The active components of CDA-II comprise differentiation inducers, differentiation helper inducers and an anti-cachexia agent. These active components act synergistically to achieve therapeutic effect.
CDA-II has a better anticancer effect when combined with other anticancer drugs, such as thymidine.
Further, CDA-II has a very good anticancer effect when combined with vitamin C and vitamin B17.
Cancer includes a variety of very complicated diseases; nevertheless, they all share a common feature that all cancer cells are able to keep on dividing, and can not undergo terminal differentiation. The present inventor has found that the abnormality of ternary methylation enzymes were the major cause of cancer disease, which provides a new strategy for cancer therapy. Cell differentiation agent, which is purified from the urine of normal persons, can transform abnormal ternary methylation enzymes in cancer cells to their normal forms. Thus cancer cells can be induced to undergo terminal differentiation, resulting in the termination of cell replication and/or apoptosis. In this way cancer can be cured. This treatment is safe to patients as the cell differentiation agent acts selectively on cancer cells. Furthermore, healthy persons also rely on this mechanism to fight against cancers. Accordingly, such a treatment of cancer is thus called “natural anticancer method”.
The active components in cell differentiation agent include differentiation inducers and differentiation helper inducers. The differentiation inducer can eliminate the abnormal protein factor (i.e. abnormal tumor specific protein factor) bonded to the ternary methylation enzyme, which is present specifically in cancer cells. The differentiation helper inducer is the inhibitor of the component enzymes of the ternary methylation enzymes, which can potentiate the action of the differentiation inducer. In the cell differentiation agent according to the present invention, the differentiation inducers are PP-0 and OA-0.79, and differentiation helper inducers include 4-hydroxyphenylacetic acid, hippuric acid, 5-hyrdroxyindole acetic acid, uroerythrin and riboflavin. PP-0 is a peptide conjugated with a pigment material which emerges from a gel filtration column of Ultrogel AcA202 with a Kav, value of 0. OA-79 is an organic acid which emerges from the same gel column with a Kav value of 0.79. In addition, the cell differentiation agent comprises an anti-cachexia component such as phenylacetylglutamine. Because most cancer patients develop the symptom of cachexia, anticachexia agent is helpful to the treatment of cancer. Briefly, the combination of the active components in the cell differentiation agent can provide excellent therapeutic effect. The present inventor further found that the cell differentiation agent of the present invention could give a better anticancer effect when used with the other cytotoxic drugs, such as thymidine. The present inventor also found that the cell differentiation agent of the present invention could also give a much better therapeutic effect when used together with vitamin C and vitamin B17.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oncogenes are parts of human genome; thus, there were human being, there were cancers. However, up to now cancer is still a problem to be overcome by human. Because of the complexity of cancer, it is very difficulty to eradicate cancer cells from the patient. Cancer cells keep on dividing, invade into normal organs and tissues, and finally cause serious diseases to result in death of the patient. Traditionally, the ability to keep on dividing is regarded as the major cause of cancer, and the therapy based thereon is the administration of cytotoxic drugs, which can inhibit the synthesis of DNA and the division of cells. For the last five decades, therapy of cancer has been developed mainly on the technology of using cytotoxic drugs. New therapy of cancer is thus desirable.
Retinoic acid is a differentiation inducer successfully used in the treatment of acute promyelocytic leukemia (Huang et al., 1988; Warrell et al., 1991, ref. 8 and 28). Although it has an excellent anti-cancer effect, cancer cells recur soon (Muindi et al., 1992; Adamson, et al., 1993, ref. 1 and 25). The recurrence is caused by the incompleteness of differentiation associated with the use of differentiation inducer alone. The use of differentiation inducer alone results in the damage of the cell, making it impossible to complete the differentiation processes.